


Disasters

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Crime Fighting, Destruction, Earthquakes, Guns, Light-Hearted, M/M, Meteor, Partnership, Police, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Intending to speak with Hal, Sinestro stops by in Coast City and is dragged into a routine fight with a supervillain.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Hands on hips, standing tall in the middle of the street, Hal made an imposing figure, one Thaal couldn't look away from. And why should he? Hal was a magnificent sight, glowing like a green sun and with the gravity pull of one too.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Hal's voice rang out through the largely deserted street. "Personally, I'm hoping for the latter."

Grinning, Hal flexed his fingers. The green ring on his finger caught the light and glittered like a star. Sometimes all Thaal wanted to do was hold Hal down and rip that ring off his finger. To throw it as far away as he could so it would no longer act as a barrier between them.

The supervillain standing across from Hal did not look impressed. Nor did he surrender. What a fool. Did he truly believe he was any kind of match for Hal Jordan? If so, he was sorely mistaken. Only one other person could hope to reach that level of brilliance.

Sinestro stood high above the scene, atop a tall building in Coast City. Everything happening below was watched by him and he was considering getting down there and showing Hal a real fight.

It was so very tempting to stride in and steal every bit of Hal's attention away from that pathetic excuse for a foe. Perhaps Thaal would even take out Hal's opponent himself, just to watch Hal's struggle with gratitude. No doubt it would be amusing.  
  
The ground began to shake, rocking the building Sinestro was standing upon. An earthquake! What an inconvenient time for the Earth to shift in such a way.

Hastily, Sinestro sprang off the building and landed beside Hal. He did not want to get crushed if the building collapsed underneath him. Considering the sorely lacking state of human architecture, such a disaster was bound to happen.

"Your planet is so unstable," Sinestro smugly commented in greeting to Hal and had the satisfaction of watching the human jump. "Korugar is far superior."

That particular comment only got Sinestro an eye roll but otherwise Hal was totally relaxed again. A slight smile even curved at the corners of his lips. Why was he so happy? Did he want Sinestro to be there? The question both intrigued and frustrated Thaal.

"You would say that," Hal responded, tone easy going. "But it's not the planet's fault. Major Disaster has some… disastrous abilities." Grinning again, Hal nodded at the supervillain across from them. Major Disaster.

"I see," Sinestro responded, and he did see. Now he was paying attention, it was quite clear Major Disaster was the epicenter of the earthquake. But none of this was important and there was actually a purpose for Sinestro to be in this backwater place. "Jordan, I must speak with you -"

Before Sinestro could finish, Hal had dashed off, heading in for an attack on Major Disaster. A meteor fell out of the sky. Just in time, Hal managed to duck and the meteor soared over his head to smash into the road and spray bits of burning concrete everywhere.

Exclaiming loudly in surprise, Hal whipped around. He stared at the smoking meteorite with interest as though it hadn't just nearly turned him into a burned pancake. "That's one… major disaster!" he called out and beamed, entirely too pleased with himself. Then he waved at Major Disaster, practically taunting him.

It would be a shame to see Hal flattened by an enormous space rock. A new one was approaching fast and Hal hadn't spotted it. If it hit its target, Sinestro wouldn't be able to speak with Hal.

Picking up speed in an instant, Sinestro flew forward and shoved Hal to the ground, out of the way of the meteor. He ended up on top of Hal, arms around him.

"Do be more careful, Jordan," Sinestro muttered, already trying to disentangle himself from Hal. But he couldn't, because Hal had grabbed him back and was holding him tightly.

There was something in Hal's expression. Was he surprised at being rescued? Had he expected Sinestro to let him be crushed by a giant space rock?

It was gone a moment later, dissolving into playfulness. "I've got you to save me, don't I?" Hal countered. "Help me take this major disaster down?" He looked at Sinestro like fighting together would make him the happiest person alive. What could Sinestro do other than give him exactly what he wanted?

Sinestro nodded, a small but sharp movement of his head, and Hal's expression completely lit up. "Thank you," he said with the utmost sincerity. Then he was on his feet, and Sinestro was following.

The ground was still shaking, affected by Major Disaster. Cracks appeared in the foundations of a nearby building and it slowly began to collapse.

Without waiting for permission or even for Hal to tell him to do it, Sinestro leapt into the air and began to reinforce the support of the building. Yellow energy set the building back into its proper position and no longer was it in danger of collapsing.

That taken care of, Sinestro glanced back to the battle. Another meteor was speeding towards Hal and this time, the glittering green figure came up to meet it.

Sinestro facepalmed as he realised what Hal was about to do. Sure enough, when Sinestro looked up again, Hal had caught the meteor with surprising ease and was turning to toss it back at Major Disaster.

It was more of a distraction than anything. The disasters that had been created, earthquakes, freak lightning strikes, meteors and all other manner of highly irregular activities, were forced to pause as the pink and blue villain narrowly avoided being hit by the meteor.

Following up the attack, Hal flew towards Major Disaster and they engaged in a quick hand-to-hand battle. Words were exchanged and Sinestro flew closer so he could hear what was happening.

A freak gust of wind snatched Hal up and buffeted him away from Major Disaster. There was no time to move. Hal smashed straight into Sinestro and they were both thrown through several windows, pieces of glass exploding outwards in all directions from the force of their path.

The ground was hard when Sinestro hit it with a thud. He dragged himself up, nails scratching the surface underneath him, and lifted his head.

On the floor near Sinestro, Hal was recovering himself in a similar manner. The building began to shake. "We must end this," Sinestro declared. "We shall attack together." He leapt to his feet, ready to fight. "Do you protest?"

Hal shook his head, though he might've just been trying to shake the lumps of shattered glass from his hair. "Fine by me," he said. "I'll attack head on. You get him from the side."

It was a familiar attack strategy to the two of them and Sinestro agreed. He made to spring out the window but Hal stopped him, grasping an arm. "Don't kill him," Hal instructed. His voice and his gaze was hard but Sinestro just nodded his understanding. He'd already assumed Hal would insist on as much.

The ground was shaking again as Sinestro landed upon it. Above him, Hal was zooming towards Major Disaster with no trace of subtlety. Good. It would only help Sinestro.

While the human villain was distracted trying to crash another building on top of Hal, Sinestro stalked closer, occasionally ducking out of sight so he was not seen. Until finally, with a flick of his wrist, he grasped Major Disaster's head in a construct and slammed it into the ground. All the major disasters came to a sudden end.

Cracks were still visible in the road and smoking meteorites were embedded in the middle of large craters. The street was an absolute mess and Thaal was sure fixing it would be quite the task. He smirked.

"Hands up!" came a shout from behind Sinestro and he turned, one eyebrow lifted in questioning amusement. There in front of him were several of those human law enforcers, the police, and they all had guns pointed at his head. Idiot humans. Had they not seen how their lives had just been saved?

Teeth bared in an intimidating snarl, Sinestro advanced on the frankly stupid human police. He was prepared to defend himself at whatever cost.

The hands that were holding guns shook slightly but otherwise were steady. Most of the humans' faces were ashen. Terror of Sinestro would be the last thing they'd feel, Thaal would make sure of it.

Before Sinestro could form a construct to end these police officers' miserable lives once and for all, a hand caught his wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" Hal questioned, clearly angry. Somehow, he'd managed to situate himself between Sinestro and the police, protecting his fellow humans with the shield of his body.

Of course Hal would immediately blame Sinestro for this. Thaal ripped his hand from Hal's grip. "They were going to attack me," he snapped, glaring at the police officers. They should've been grateful for Sinestro's help. But no. As ever, he was treated with suspicion. "No one attacks Sinestro."

Two hands slapped against Sinestro's chest and shoved him back with a force that made him stumble. "I just attacked you," Hal pointed out. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Hal strode towards Sinestro and Sinestro backed off, uncertain. In the process, Hal had brought them away from the police. What Hal was up to made sense then. He was directing towards himself any violence Sinestro might've been planning. Very well. If Hal wanted to die, Sinestro would grant that wish.

Before Sinestro could strike out, a loud bang split the air and Hal reacted in an instant. Green light flared and Hal caught in a construct the bullet that had just been shot at Sinestro. He turned an unimpressed gaze on the police. "Seriously? I'm talking here."

That reminded Thaal and he forgot all about his irritation at being attacked. "Hal," he said urgently, grasping the human Lantern's bicep, "I need to speak with you."

A glance was spared for Sinestro and Hal was frowning slightly. "Secret identity, Thaal," he chastised. "You're not supposed to use my name around people who don't know it. Or… bad things happen."

Sinestro was quite taken aback by this. As if he would ever endanger Hal like that. He wasn't stupid. "They don't have rings," he pointed out and was unable to keep the annoyance from his tone. "They have no idea what I am saying." And indeed, the police were exchanging puzzled looks as Sinestro continued to speak.

For a moment, Hal opened and closed his mouth, apparently lost for words. Then he laughed. "You're right. It just - it sounds English to me, you know? But anyway." He grabbed Sinestro by the shoulder and pulled him away from the police so they could speak in private.


End file.
